Level 196/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 195/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 197/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 196 (Dreamworld) is the eleventh level in Tiki Fiesta and the fifty-forth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and 1 cherry and score at least 20,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candy and score you additional points. Difficulty This level spawns liquorice swirls and will continue to do so until at least one liquorice swirl is destroyed. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Start: moves left End: moves left Strategy Part 1: The Liquorice Locks *To begin this level, the bottom row will be filled with liquorice locks and candies stuck in marmalade. In order to allow the ingredients to be collected, the bottom row will need to be free of blockers. The good news is that the marmalade contains wrapped candies. The wrapped candies can help you to destroy the licorice X’s. It is important to clear the bottom because liquorice swirls will begin to fall, taking up a majority of the board. If they have nowhere to go, your board will be filled with liquorice swirls, eliminating options for you to bring down the ingredients. Therefore, clear the liquorice locks before it is too late!! Part 2: Special Candy Combinations *Once you start making moves in this level, a large amount of liquorice swirls will begin to come onto the board. The best way to remove these liquorice swirls from the board is to create special candies and combine them. *Special candies such as striped and wrapped candies will help you to remove the swirls more effectively, allowing for more candy to come onto the board. Also, special candies will help you to bring down the hazelnut and cherry. They will remove the candies that are hindering them from falling down to the bottom. *Make sure you align the special candies with areas of the board that still have blockers or with the columns where the ingredients are falling. Part 3: Odus *When you achieve the moon struck, there will be fewer colours on the board. With fewer colours on the board you will be able to bring down the ingredients more efficiently by creating special candies. *Create special candies to align with the ingredients to help bring them down quicker. *Throughout this level, make sure you keep your eye on Odus. You do not want to throw off his moon scale by not keeping his two colours balanced. When you are trying to clear the blockers, you may lose sight of him. Do not let this happen! Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Tiki Fiesta Levels Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very easy levels